Finally
by Valerie3
Summary: This takes place shortly after A Wizard of Mars. It's just a little something I felt like writing. It was originally a one-shot, but it's turning into a story. However, I'll only add more chapters if I get reviews asking for more.
1. Finally

Nita walked down the stairs hesitantly, self-conscious in her outfit.

"Neets, is that you?" called her dad from the living room.

"Yes, daddy, it's me," she replied, walking over to the couch.

"Planning on going out again?"

"Yeah, with Kit."

"Mars again?" he asked wryly.

"Actually, no."

"Finally off the Mars bug, is he? It's about time."

"You could say that again," she said and smiled.

"So if not Mars," he said with a chuckle, "then where? Not Japan, I hope."

"No, daddy, we're going to be a bit closer to home."

"Ahh, swimming with S'ree?"

"No, not that either. No wizardry's involved." She smiled embarrassedly. "We're going to a restaurant in town."

At this Mr. Callahan finally turned away from the television and focused on his daughter. His eyes widened slightly and eyebrows rose.

She fingered her beaded top and looked down at her nice blue jeans, very aware of the blush spreading across her cheeks. A minute passed before she looked up again and met her father's twinkling eyes. "We're going on a date," she said shyly.

His smile widened. "Have fun," he said sagaciously.

She gave an apprehensive smile. "Thanks, daddy. See you later," she said and left.

As soon as the door clicked shut Mr. Callahan chuckled and shook his head. "It's about time," he said complacently.


	2. Dinner

Kit checked his watch nervously. _She should have been here by now_, a part of him internally voiced. _Maybe she doesn't feel the same about me. Maybe she-_

The scraping of a chair interrupted his panicked thoughts. "Hello," said a girl's voice, almost timidly. Kit looked up. What he saw took his breath away. Nita was wearing a new pair of blue jeans and a tan beaded top. "Do you like it?" she asked shyly, which was quite unlike her.

He stared for a few more seconds, mouth gaping. The only thing he could utter was, "Wow…"

While she blushed furiously Kit was able to gather himself. "You look very nice." He smiled. "I like it."

Nita smiled back at him, her cheeks warm from the compliment. Never taking her eyes off him she sat down. "You look nice, too." It was true for he was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue button-down shirt.

Silence stretched between them as they each tried to think of something to say. Seconds ticked by and no one said anything. The awkward silence continued until unanimously,

"I-"

"Do you-"

They paused for a second and chuckled, comfortable once again.

"Do you want to order now?" Kit asked.

"Sure," she replied and picked up the menu from the white tablecloth.

"Mmm, the Chicken Ricardo looks good."

"And expensive," Kid added.

Over the top of her menu Nita glared at him. "Just so you know I plan on paying for myself."

"But-" he protested.

"No," she said firmly. "You're short on cash, Heck, so am I. Therefore, we pay for ourselves."

Kit looked ready to argue but didn't press it. Instead, he said, "Have you heard anything from Tom and Carl lately?"

"No. Why?"

"The koi have been acting strange, lately. They aren't making sense."

"You don't say," she said dryly.

He rolled his eyes. "More than usual. They've been spouting prophecies about "the blonde-haired one" and "the glowing one".

She raised an eyebrow. "That _is_ strange."

"You don't say," he said, purposely imitating her. She laughed.

"If it weren't for the table I'd punch you."

"Then thank the Powers That Be for this table," he said jokingly.

The waitress appeared and they ordered their food. Once she left they continued the conversation.

"Do Tom and Carl have any clues as to the prophecies?" Nita asked.

"Nope. They were actually hoping you would have something."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Well, you have been getting better at predicting the future."

She snorted. "Not really."

"According to Tom you are. He was speaking to the koi about it and they complimented you, saying you're really coming along.

"Really? 'Cause last time they only told me I have to focus more."

"That's just how the koi are. They never say anything straight out."

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. They're like Dairine in that way. I practically have to interrogate her to find out what she's been up to."

"I have the opposite problem with Carmela. She talks too much. I can't get her to shut up about her boyfriends."

"Which one was it this week?"

"A guy named Tom. They broke up yesterday. She said he was too "normal" for her tastes."

She cracked a smile. "She does act out of this world. Have you ever given thought to that _she's_ actually the alien in your family?" she asked, referring to how Kit's sister Helena believed that Kit was an extraterrestrial being.

"Once or twice. It certainly would explain a few things. Speaking of aliens, how's your sister coming along with her search for Roshaun?"

A troubled expression crossed her face. "She hasn't had any luck. Truth is I'm worried about her. She hasn't been the same since the moon. She's been… moody, depressed."

Kit made a face. "I really feel sorry for her. With no given warning she suddenly lost her one of her best friends. I don't what I'd do if that happened to you."

She gave a distracted smile. "Same here. She's just really cut up and confused about the whole thing. Roshaun's gone, but not dead. Just… gone. It doesn't make sense."

"Does anything?"

It was at this moment their dinners arrived. Nita hungrily dug in to her chicken and Kit his soup.

"This chicken is good, but not as good as your mom's _arroz con pollo._"

"Nothing's as good as my mom's."

They finished their food and as Nita insisted, paid for their own meals. Soon afterwards they began walking home together.

As they walked his hand brushed hers. She grabbed it. It was warm and soft, just like Kit, himself. They held hands for the remainder of the walk.

When it came to depart ways they stood still for a minute. Finally, Kit kissed her forehead and began to walk away.

From behind him came an indignant call. "Hey, what was that?"

Puzzled, he turned around. Nita strode towards him with a determined look and kissed him on the lips. Shocked, Kit stood frozen for a second but then kissed her back fiercely. Immediately they felt their minds connect. Their thoughts were of the same nature, somewhere along the lines of _Mmm, this is really good _and _Wow…_When they finally broke apart they couldn't help but grin at each other like fools.

"That was…" Kit started, twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Amazing," she finished.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, simply looking at each other, beaming. Eventually Kit said with some reluctance, "I really do have to go."

"Just one more," she insisted.

The "one more" actually turned out to be several more. Finally, they pulled away from each other.

"See you tomorrow." Kit smiled.

Nita smiled back at him. "See you."

This time they really did depart ways, back to their separate homes. There, in their minds they replayed the kisses several times over, each as unbelievable as the last.


	3. Soul Mates

_**There is "magic" in soul mates. Nothing in the world can keep them apart if they are determined. There is a pure unadulterated magic in such a bond. At their first acquaintance they will feel some kind of connection between them. They will feel as if they have met before, but can't put their fingers on when. When they depart each other's company they will feel as if they lost a small part of themselves, of their souls. This is because they are two parts of a whole. They are literally made for each other.**_

_**Soul mates rarely ever meet for there are often differences in location, age, and sometimes even species. In one instance it has been recently reported a member of the planet Earth and a member of Wellakh were found to be soul mates. Unfortunately, they were unaware of this. What's even more unfortunate is soon after meeting one of the two was violently forced to leave the universe. It is reported his partner is searching for him, but as of now, to no avail.**_

Nita stared at the page in her manual wide-eyed and in shock. She had been flipping through the book when the page had caught her eye. Whether it was a coincidence or some nudge from the Powers, Nita wasn't sure. All she could think now was that Dairine and Roshaun were soul mates.

"How is that possible?" she asked herself, stunned. Never in a million years would she have guessed… Actually, no. Thinking back now, the signs were there. The two were so much alike it was uncanny. They both had high opinions of themselves, but, Nita hated to admit, justly deserved for the most part. They were each responsible for an entire planet and its people. For Dairine it was Spot's world, Roshaun his home planet of which he was Sun Lord. They each had their share of shortcomings, but came handy in a crisis. Also, they couldn't bear to leave each other's company as was evidenced when they visited Roshaun's home planet together. In addition, it was quite obvious they had a strong bond whenever at home they would sneak off together and of course when Roshaun sacrificed himself to stop the Pullulus.

"This is really freaky," she said, still stunned by the discovery. "I've got to tell Kit."

_Kit!_

_Hmm? Nita?_

_Dairine and Roshaun are soul mates!_

There was silence on his part. Then… _What?_

_Look up "soul mates" in your manual, you'll see._

Nita felt his disbelief as he rifled through his pages. She sensed his concentration as he focused on the entry. An image came into her head of him sitting on his bed with the book, brow furrowed.

He sat quietly for a moment, letting the information soak in. Finally, he asked, _Are you sure it's referring to Dairine and Roshaun?_

_Of course I am. Who else could it be?_

_You've got a point there, but we need to exhaust all other possibilities, first_.

_Okay, _she agreed. _So, recently, how many other people from Earth and Wellakh have become friends?_

After a long silence Kit responded. _You've got me there. So, it has to be referring to Dairine and Roshaun. Are you going to tell her?_

_I have to. I can't keep something like this from her. I'm only worried about how she's going to take the news._

_I'm sure you'll find a way to break it to her gently._

_That's the only problem. I'm not sure how to tell her that her best friend whom she just lost is really her soul mate. _

_Just tell her the truth. Show her the page in the manual. Dairine's resilient, she can take it. You Callahan girls are pretty tough._

_Thanks. _She chewed on her lip, apprehensive. _I guess I should go._

_Good luck. We can meet up later at Tom's and Carl's to tell them the news._

_Okay. Bye, Kit._

_See you later, Nita._


End file.
